ignis
by connyStark
Summary: "recientes investigaciones demuestran que el velo es un portal inter dimensional, el cual ciertamente es absolutamente inmanejable, pues es un objeto totalmente temperamental y nunca sabrás en donde te dejara" -"Harry Potter esta muerto". Dijo mi abuelo. Mire a mi padre que estaba a mi lado…. -"emm… yo no apostaría a eso" -"Lily Cállate!"- dijo el "muerto".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le perteneces a Rowling, que no soy yo... ojala fuera yo.

Summary: _"recientes investigaciones demuestran que el velo es un portal inter dimensional, el cual ciertamente es absolutamente inmanejable, pues es un objeto totalmente temperamental y nunca sabrás en donde te dejara"_ -"Harry Potter esta muerto". Dijo mi abuelo. Mire a mi padre que estaba a mi lado…. -"emm… yo no apostaría a eso" -"Lily Cállate!"- dijo el "muerto".

Prefacio

El ministro entro en la sala de danza mientras dentro estaban en plena clase. Al frente la profesora hacia gráciles movimientos y las niñas intentaban seguirla, la profesora paraba cada cierto tiempo y veía como iban sus alumnas, mientras les corregía algunas cosas, por lo menos fue así hasta que vio al señor ministro.

Cuando sus miradas chocaron el rostro de la profesora se congelo y simultáneamente perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de una dolorosa forma al suelo, sus alumnas asustadas corrieron a socorrerla, no así el hombre, quien solo se quedo mirado, desafiándola a no pararse, a mostrarse débil.

La profesora, negándose a caer en el juego del ministro, se levanto en un ágil movimiento, sin mostrar una pizca de dolor o incomodidad.

-"muy bien pequeñas, creo que ha sido todo por hoy, trabajaron maravillosamente. Kelly recuerda practicar más las elongaciones y Mary trabaja un poco más tus brazos, bien, creo que nos veremos el martes. Cuídense mucho mis pequeñas"- dijo la pelirroja maestra, sin despegar sus ojos del hombre.

Cuando las niñas salieron, la habitación quedó en silencio y ambas personas se contemplaron en silencio, retándose mutuamente a hablar primero.

-"Es un gusto verte, Lily- dijo el hombre, asumiendo su derrota.

-"gracias, señor"- respondió ella.

-"¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera un "igualmente"?- pregunto el.

-"mi padre un vez me dijo que no hay que decir mentiras"- murmuro la chica por lo bajo.

-"eh! Que tenias 7 años, joder. ¡Es lo que se supone que tenia que decirte!- rebatió el hombre.

-"¿a que viene señor?"- pregunto ella con clara irritación.

-"hay problemas, grandes problemas"- dijo el.

-"¿me afecta?"- dijo la chica burlonamente.

-"no se, si tu piensas que la resistencia a ti no te afecta es cosa tuya"- dijo el ministro, comenzando a exasperarse por la actitud de la joven.

En recompensa a la frase dicha por el hombre el cuerpo de la chica se tenso y su rostro perdió todo color.

-"no diga estupideces, señor. Firmamos la paz con ellos hace años, estoy segura que no serian tan imbéciles de empezar un guerra cuando no podrían ni con sus guardias"-

-"esta bien, tienes razón: los muggles han estado muy tranquilos, casi no dan problemas. No vine aquí por ellos"-

-"p-pero acaba de decir que vino por ellos ¿Por qué se refería a ellos con la resistencia verdad?"-

-"así es"-

- "estoy… estoy hecha un lio"- dijo la confundida pelirroja.

- "te tengo un misión"- dijo el, cambiando de tema.

-"estoy retirada señor, se lo recuerdo, además sigo sin entender ni mierda"-

-"va a comenzar una guerra Lily, tal como supones, pero no aquí"- dijo el ministro -"de hecho creo que hay altas probabilidades de que no nos afecte, creo"-

-"entonces, ¿Cuál es tu punto?"- pregunto ella.

-"la parte del "creo", esa palabrita puede ser muy perjudicial, paro nosotros especialmente"-

- "habla claro Potter, me estas exasperando"-

-"Mira, eres de mis mejores guerreras, eres inteligente y estratégica. Voy a viajar al lugar del que te estoy hablando y tú vendrás conmigo"-

-"¡JA! Ni sueñe señor, estoy retirada"-

-"no fue un pregunta Lily, además la principal ganadora vas a ser tu"

-"¡no tengo precio!"-grito ella -"cualquiera pensaría que ya lo sabias"

-"¿ni siquiera por tu libertad?"-

Lily se quedo callada, la impotencia pintada en su rostro, "nunca serás libre" le dijo su subconsciente. Y entonces comprendió: esos años en los que ella creía estar triunfando por si sola, siendo independiente, no fueron mas que una mímica y una gran actuación armada por su señor padre. "venganza" pensó "esta me las pagas, _papi"._

Como Potter padre seguía esperando una respuesta, la chica armo un rápido plan en su mente. "te arrepentirás" pensó con alegría maliciosa.

-"¿Dónde?"- pregunto finalmente.

-"el velo"- dijo el con una sonrisa- "¿Cuánto sabes de los viajes inter dimensionales?


	2. Alea iacta est

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le perteneces a Rowling, que no soy yo... ojala fuera yo.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personitas que dejaron reviews, son los primeros que recibo, asi que, básicamente, casi lloro cuando los vi xD

pax399: aquí ta capitulo! xD fue emocionante ver tu coment, porque fue el primero que vi, y yo quede como "alguien lo leyó! No soy un completo fracaso! Toma eso mundo." xD gracias por subirme el animo!

Ana: wow… que review tan largo, fue hermoso! :3 y una pequeña aclaración , al releer el prefacio, me di cuenta que se podían confundir los personajes, y lo siento, nop, no son James y Lily, son Harry y su hija Lily, muchisisimos años después de la guerra contra Voldemort, y después de que pasaron un millón de cosas peor que un mestizo con aires de chico malo (aunque hay admitir que el chico malo daba miedo), pero, si te gusta esa pareja, no te preocupes, habrá mucho de ellos, los amo demasiado, son tan asdasdasdad . Por cierto, tu idea de James y Lily peleados viajando a la dimensión de Harry me agrado, no te sorprendas si te plagio. Ah! Casi lo olvido, si, van a haber parejas, pero no las dire jejeje, tendras que leer *wuajajaja que malvada soy*

Aonia: A-C-A-B-O-D-E-A-C-T-U-A-L-I-Z-A-R sjskajsa xD. Al igual que Ana, pensaste que eran James y Lily, lo cual, lo admito, fue mi culpa, porque no me supe explicar bien. En el prefacio aparecían Harry y su hija Lily (aunque se daba para malas interpretaciones :P). Pero si te gusta la pareja James/Lily no te alarmes, aparecerá mucho la pareja, porque tiene un papel muuuy importante. Gracias por tu review!

Misori Yutaka Takanor (que nombre tan largo xD): Siiiiiiii! Eran Harry y Lily! Me sorprende que lo hayas descubierto, porque lo cierto es que si se daba para malas interpretaciones. Gracias por tu review! :3

**Aviso importante:** durante los primeros capítulos aparecerán un montón de cosas que quizás en un principio no se entiendan, pero prometo que mas adelante iré explicando de van. Y quizás también quieran aprender un poco de latin, eso o usen traductor google, de todos modos tiene el mismo fin :), naaah, mentira, pondré todas las traducciones al final del cap. xD

Ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

_**Alea iacta est**_

-veamos si es que entiendo-dijo la pelirroja- vamos a cruzar ese tenebroso e incontrolable velo, que por cierto se ha tragado y llevado a Merlín sabe donde a cientos de personas, rezando para que nos lleve al lugar y tiempo que queremos ¿me equivoco?- termino la nerviosa chica.

Ella y su hermano estaban parados frente al "tenebroso velo", según sus palabras, rodeados de unos cuantos inefables que revoloteaban de un lado para otro con sus pergaminos y plumas, y con sus armas a la vista, y con sus oscuros uniformes, y sus raros implementos, como sea, ese no es el punto, el punto es que Lily y Albus no estaban solos.

-por quinta vez, Lily, vamos a cruzar ese PORTAL en el momento indicado y totalmente calculado por un experto grupo de inefables, MI experto grupo de inefables, debo decir, para llegar a la dimensión correcta, en el momento correcto y en el lugar correcto- exclamo el exasperado ojiverde.- esta es una oportunidad que no se volverá a presentar en cientos de años. Papá y yo tenemos todo bajo control.

Albus Severus Potter, segundo hijo de la gran y prestigiosa familia Potter, nunca se caracterizo por su altura o belleza física, no, lo suyo eran los misterios y su capacidad de resolverlos. Muchas veces los amigos de la familia molestaron a su madre y padre diciendo que la verdadera madre del pequeño Albus era su tía, Hermione Granger, pues su capacidad analítica era impresionante. Por el contrario, la paternidad nunca se puso en duda, pues este siempre fue un calco de su padre, incluso en los brillantes ojos verdes.

Cuando el gran holocausto estaba en su peor momento, la gran habilidad de Albus para resolver problemas y crear nuevos artefactos, fue lo que hizo que la guerra diera un vuelco a su favor. Aunque, claro, dado a su siempre bondadosa forma de ser hizo que por meses se arrepintiera de su gran descubrimiento… eso hasta lo de Clarisse, por supuesto.

-si tu crees que tus fantásticos cálculos me harán sentir bien, te equivocas. De hecho, creo que me ponen mas nerviosa- dijo Lily –como sea, oye Albus, me surgió una duda dudosa, si se puede calcular todo esto de los viajes a través de esa cosa, ¿pueden saber donde o cuando estará Sirius Black? Ya sabes, el padrino de Harry.

Albus la miro feo, como cada vez que ella se refería de esa forma a su padre. Pero como de costumbre Lily prefirió fingir que no pasaba nada y siguió mirando expectante a su hermano. El chico prefirió ahorrarse malos ratos y dio un suspiro resignado antes de contestar.

-No, Lily, no puedo saber eso. Para calcular el donde y el cuando se necesitan saber muchos factores, algunos de ellos bastantes extraños, cosas que van desde el ciclo lunar hasta el clima del día anterior, además…

-Siempre hay que considerar el tipo de personas que viajaran a través de el- completo una voz a sus espaldas. El mítico Harry Potter entraba por la ornamentada puerta, avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta llegar frente a sus hijos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para fijarse solo en ellos se quedo mirando las ropas de Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-Padre- saludo Albus con respeto.

-Señor ministro- dijo la pelirroja con una burlona reverencia.

-Cuidado, _Excan*,_ hoy no estoy de humor-contesto con voz sombría.

La chica cambio actitud radicalmente, y una de respeto reemplazo a la burlona y despectiva. El ser nombrada con su apodo de batalla era una tacita forma de decir que frente a ella no estaba Harry Potter el padre, sino Harry Potter el general y ministro de magia.

- emmm, si, como te decía Lily- intervino Albus- también es necesario considerar las personas que van a viajar, ya sabes, signo del zodiaco, edad, en el caso de la mujer incluso su emmm, menstruación, son datos que se necesitan considerar, en el caso de Sirius Black, hay muchísimos factores que desco…

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿como supieron lo de emmm… ESO de mi? Porque tenían que saberlo para que hayan sacado sus cuentas, cálculos, respuestas, como sea, esa cosa, conmigo. ¿Cierto?- pregunto la confundida pelirroja.

- tu doctora, Lily, ella entrega un informe semestral sobre tu estado de salud- contesto Harry.

El recuerdo de que los últimos 6 años de "libertad" no fueron mas que un gran acto de su padre no hizo mucho para mejorar su estado de animo, el cual había estado pésimo y alterado desde la aparición de Harry en su escuela de danza la semana pasada. "Dra. Jane, quien hubiera pensado que eras una vendida" pensó con triste resignación.

-¿Esta todo listo?- pregunto el ministro, sin darle mucha importancia a la actitud dolida de su hija.

-Así es, en 45 minutos será el momento exacto en que tendremos que cruzar, en fila de fecha de nacimiento, así que yo iré primero, luego Lily y finalmente tu, padre.-contesto Albus.

-¿y tu?- le pregunto Harry a Lily- ¿en serio piensas viajar de esa manera?

El vestido que Lily llevaba en ese momento era de un verde esmeralda, con detalles plateados en la parte del torso, un escote que mas que mostrar insinuaba sus formas y con mangas largas que se ensanchaban al final, oh, y por cierto, largo hasta el suelo y con una pequeña cola detrás. En resumen, un perfecto vestido estilo medieval, pero nada practico para un viaje inter dimensional.

-Padre, padre, padre – respondió ella- tu no sabes las ventajas que este vestido posee.

-Gracias a dios, me enorgullezco de ser hombre- contesto el aludido en forma hosca. El nunca fue bueno en el tipo de cosas que incluía mujeres y vestidos en la misma oración. Pero si sabia de peleas y batallas y ese vestido no le serviría para nada en ninguna de ellas.- pero te aconsejo que te cambies, no será útil en caso de conflicto.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para contestar las muchas ventajas que tenia el vestido, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Albus.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un cambio?- le gritaba a un inefable.

- Lo s-siento, señor, un cambio en el clima actual- respondía el hombre, estaba tiritando como si al diablo se enfrentase.- prácticamente hay que empezar de nuevo.

Harry y su hija se miraron preocupados. "esto no es bueno, maldita sea, esto no es para nada bueno" pensó ella. Albus revisaba los papeles que dos inefables le pasaban, mientras hacia cálculos y cambios en su mente.

- aun es salvable, padre, Lily, agarren solo lo indispensable, hay que partir ahora ya.- dictamino el.

Albus agarro una mochila y Harry un maletín. Lily sin preocuparse por bolsos o cosas así camino directo al velo para detenerse antes de llegar a cruzar, _"yo iré primero, luego Lily y finalmente tu, padre"_ había dicho Albus, y ella no quería causar un maldito lío inter dimensional, así que solo miro a atrás para apurar a su padre y hermano, con tan buen calculo, que Albus casi choca con ella para cruzar el velo, y tan rápido como corrió, desapareció a través del velo.

-Mi turno – dijo por lo bajo. "Lo blando es más fuerte que lo duro; el agua es más fuerte que la roca*, Lo blando es más fuerte que lo duro; el agua es más fuerte que la roca, Lo blando es más fuerte..." se repetía a si misma.

Y cruzo.

Frio.

Al atravesar esa cosa sintió frio.

Y luego calor, mucha calor.

"¿Que diablos? Hace demasiada calor" pensó.

Cuando Albus abrió los ojos se encontró con un precioso prado iluminado por un sol de mediodía, lleno de flores silvestres y con un riachuelo a lo lejos.

-Mierda-exclamo con rabia. Había cometido un error, un grandísimo error, se suponía que llegarían a un callejón deshabitado en una parte conflictiva de Londres, no en el campo de la alegría y los buenos deseos.

Un gemido a su lado le advirtió que no estaba solo.

-¡Lily! ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la pelirroja.

Ella estaba en posición de alerta, lista para pelear ante cualquier ataque o amenaza. Cuando decidió que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún peligro, comenzó a saltar en un pie de un lado para otro.

-¡auch! ¡auch! Me doble el tobillo, mi tobillito, era inocente, no tenia la culpa de nada- gemía entre salto y salto.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo de su hermana. "_quien la viera y quien la ve_" pensó.

En otro tiempo, hasta hace unos 6 años, era la mejor guerrera, su habilidad con su elemento era legendaria, y su destreza en batalla también. Ahora… no estaba tan seguro.

Otro movimiento a su izquierda le alerto de posible amenaza, pero al ver al hombre moreno, con algunas canas, hay que añadir, se relajo inmediatamente. Cuando Lily noto la presencia del hombre, paró su bailecito de "pobrecita yo" y su puso derecha y totalmente seria, la misma posición que adopto Albus.

El hombre de 52 años ya, que en primer momento quedo acuclillado, observando y analizando a su alrededor, se paro con un equilibrio envidiable, resultado de la practica por años de Quiditch, y se enfrento directamente a su hijo.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto, _Caronte*_?- pregunto con rabia contenida.

-no lo se, señor- contesto el, completamente serio. Su apodo de batalla significaba que cualquier problema y le importaría un mierda que el fuera su hijo, el único, de hecho.

Los tres se encontraron mirando a su alrededor, intentando descubrir donde estaban, si les era familiar o no.

-yo conozco este lugar- exclamo Lily con una sonrisa. Y al instante los dos hombres la observaban con la pregunta escrita en sus rostros.

-Yo… emm… Scorp me trajo aquí una vez- dijo ella, intentando parecer seria, a pesar del sonrojo traidor que cubría su cara.- esta cerca de las ruinas de Valle Godric.

-quizás aquí no sean ruinas, Lily, recuerda que aquí nunca ha sucedido el holocausto.- dijo Potter padre.

-¿Scorpius te trajo tan cerca de un asentamiento militar muggle?- pregunto Albus- ¡que irresponsable de su parte!

La pelirroja rodo los ojos ante la, a sus ojos, estúpida preocupación, y paso de el, para decirle a su padre que ella sabia exactamente el camino para llegar al pueblo-puede-que-exista-puede-que-no, lo que solo hizo que Albus frunciera el ceño aun mas.

- ¿es que la irresponsabilidad de Scorpius no tenía limites?- refunfuño Albus.

-no es el momento ni el lugar, _Caronte_- gruño Harry, y Lily, a sus espaldas, le saco la lengua como niña pequeña.- y basta tu también, _Excan._

La pelirroja tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

- Lo Siento- dijeron los hermanos a coro.

- como sea, Albus, necesito un mapa del sector, necesitamos una forma segura de saber que estamos en la dimensión correcta.- dijo Harry.- Lily, encárgate de proteger el prado.

La chica recorrió un área cercana murmurando un montón de cosas raras, al tiempo que hacia distintos movimientos con sus manos. En unos segundos fue como si un escudo invisible protegiera el sector en que ellos se encontraban.

Mientras tanto Albus se había sacado su mochila y buscaba, entre los mil papeles que tenia, el mapa necesario, después se aburrió y lo atrajo a sus manos con un conjuro.

Ninguno uso varita.

Harry, que al parecer estaba acostumbrado, solo los apuraba con la mirada. Y, cuando ambas cosa estuvieron listas, los llamo con un gesto al tiempo que miraba a todos lados al mismo tiempo.

Albus, que estaba examinando el mapa en cuestión, fruncía el ceño con evidente frustración.

-No entiendo que es lo que pudo hacer que nos alejáramos tanto de nuestro objetivo, pero, mirándolo de otro punto de vista, esto nos podría ayudar. Cientos de turistas recorren Valle Godric y no destacaremos mucho.- dijo Albus, luego miro a Lily.- bueno, tal vez destaquemos un poquito. Además recuerden que se supone que aquí sucedió el primer enfrentamiento de nuestro padre con Riddle, seria un excelente lugar para comenzar a investigar si es que estamos en la dimensión correcta.

- Eso si es que el pueblo existe.- apuntó Lily.

- bueno, el hecho de que el pueblo no exista seria un obvio indicio de que estamos en el lugar equivocado.- dijo Harry.- pásame el mapa quiero observarlo.

Albus se lo cedió y Harry lo observo con mirada crítica.

-Sinceramente, no le veo mucho riesgo a recorrer el valle, pero aun así. Lily, cualquier movimiento sospechoso y no dudes, ya sabes que hacer. Si es cierto que la aguas se están agitando, lo mas probable es que los muggles estén nerviosos, y la gente nerviosa comete muchos errores.- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Lily.

-Entonces agradece que yo se mantener la calma- respondió ella.

Albus, que tenía muchísima calor, y estaba deseoso de partir en busca del pueblo, y contestar de una vez la maldita duda. No sabia que era lo que mas lo molestaba, si el hecho que no supiera donde estaban, o el hecho de no saber algo en si.

- sea como sea, lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha.- apuro Albus.

Estuvieron caminando por no más de una hora, cuando comenzaron a ver el alto campanario de la iglesia del pueblo. "eso resuelve uno de los dilemas: el pueblo existe" pensó. Pero no dijo nada, de hecho, nadie dijo nada.

Si, es cierto, el pueblo existía, pero no estaba bien, el ambiente indicaba tensión, era imposible relajarse y los tres tenían plena conciencia que tal vez el plan no tendría tanto éxito como habían predicho en un primer momento.

De la nada, Lily se detuvo y se agacho para sacar un arma escondida en sus botas.

-Prepárense – dijo.

Segundos después, toda cosa con alas en el bosque alzo vuelo, intentando alejarse del lugar. Lily miro hacia Harry, quien asintió en su dirección, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Lily escalo el árbol mas cercano solo para bajarse 5 segundos después.

-Es la marca- dijo- esta sobre el pueblo, casi cubre por completo el lado este.

Harry se tensó y endureció su mirada. "otro dilema resuelto" pensó Al "aun se pelea contra Voldemort".

Harry miro a Lily y le señalo en dirección al pueblo. Ella, en cambio, señalo a Albus. El mensaje estaba claro.

Albus, que estaba acostumbrado a ser el tipo de guerrero que luchaba desde laboratorio y biblioteca y no desde campo de batalla en si, se apresuro a decir que ellos solo fueran a ayudar, que el iba a estar bien.

Como toda respuesta Lily se agacho y saco otra arma que tenia escondida.

-Tienes excelente puntería, ya sabes que hacer, no dudes.- dijo ella pasándole la pistola, repitiendo las anteriores palabras de su padre.

Y al instante comenzaron a correr a través del bosque. Lily en el frente, atenta a cualquier amenaza, Albus detrás de ella, vigilando cualquier movimiento y Harry detrás, preocupándose de que nada les sorprendiera por la retaguardia.

Perfectamente podrían haber corrido como niños en una carrera, porque nada paso ni se le acerco, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al pueblo vieron algún movimiento.

Valle Godric, que en algún tiempo brillo por su alegría, belleza y tranquilidad, ahora no era más que unas casas mal cuidadas y unas calles deshabitadas, y en ese momento el paisaje se veía aun más tétrico con la marca oscura que se mostraba en el cielo, casi sobre ellos.

Continuaron corriendo con el fin de llegar al lugar bajo ella, poco antes de llegar se escucharon unos gritos y risas dementes. "esa debe ser Bellatrix" pensó Albus.

Al llegar a una esquina, en la que tendrían que doblar, el trió se detuvo y espero en silencio, Harry levanto la mano con los dedos extendidos, bajando de uno en uno, en cuenta regresiva silenciosa. 5…4…3…2…1

Si hay alguna forma lógica de expresar lo que ocurrió a continuación, yo no la conozco, pero básicamente se resumió en Lily finalmente doblando la esquina que los separaba de los mortifagos, y en Harry siendo el siguiente en saltar al ataque.

Lily inmediatamente comenzó a murmurar cosas extrañas, cosas como _ignis, antiquis magicae, item, peritiam*_ y básicamente un montón de palabras en latín, Harry, en cambio, estaba listo a atacar con varita en mano.

Si hay que ser justos, en una situación normal los mortifagos nunca tendrían oportunidad contra ellos, pero, de una extraña manera, ellos estaban preparados, como si estuvieran esperando un ataque.

Lily conjuró un círculo de fuego alrededor de cinco de los muchos mortifagos que habían ahí. "¿es normal que haya tanto mortifago?" se pregunto Albus, quien observaba aún desde la esquina.

Harry peleaba con tres mortifagos, mientras los otros observaban, muertos de la risa, lo que pensaban seria un espectáculo divertido.

-eh! Mcnair, ¡cuanto tiempo!- se burlo Harry, quien lo reconoció incluso a través de la mascara.

El mortifago, nervioso porque le habían reconocido, comenzó a atacarle sin piedad, hechizo tras hechizo. "la gente nerviosa comete errores" había dicho, y era exactamente por cosas como esa. Mcnair estaba tan concentrado en atacar que en ningún momento se preocupo por defenderse. Grave error.

Uno menos.

Los otros dos, que habían intentado sorprenderlo, atacarlo, acercarse, alejarse y distraerlo sin resultado alguno, se asustaron al ver a su compañero caer.

-ustedes dos no me suenan.- dijo Harry- apuesto a que no son mas que chiquillos.

Ambos, con el ego herido, intentaron la misma estrategia que su estúpido y muerto aliado, pero, como la estúpida batalla no podía terminar tan rápido, Harry de pronto se vio rodeado de otros Mortifagos, quienes, habiendo visto todo, notaron que no seria tan fácil derrotarlos como había pensado en un principio.

Harry observo a su alrededor y lo único que vio fueron mas mortifagos luchando con su hija, a su hija, una casa destruida "me parece conocida" pensó, y arboles, muchos arboles. "eso me servirá".

La magia con plantas y cosas verdes en general nunca fue su especialidad, pero se sabía un truco o dos gracias a Neville. Lanzo un hechizo hacia uno de los más grandes, mientras los mortifagos se burlaban.

-Mejora tu puntería, bruto.- le decían.

Pero, segundos después, las gruesas ramas del árbol se convirtieron en cientos de brazos que se estiraban y doblaban como si tuvieran voluntad, y que poco a poco fue amarrando y colgando de cabeza a cada uno de los mortifagos que estaban molestando a Harry.

Mientras tanto, Lily tenía su propia pelea, después de conjurar el circulo de fuego, aprovecho que estaban demasiado ocupados intentando apagarlo y dedico su atención al siguiente grupo que venia a por ella.

"maldito vestido" pensó.

Ella, al ser _dominae_, dependía mucho de la movilidad física, muchos de sus mejores conjuros incluían tener que hacer cierta posición, o moverse de tal manera. Pero ahora no podía, de hecho, apenas y pudo hacer el círculo.

Debajo de la falda del vestido llevaba calzas, no era tonta, sabia que podría entrar en batalla nada mas llegara a la otra dimensión, pero entre tanto esquivar y lanzar maldiciones, simplemente no se podía sacar la falsa falda.

- Mira nada mas, pero si es una autentica chica fuego. .- dijo un enmascarado, haciendo alusión a su cabello. "si supieras" pensó ella. – veamos como te va con el fuego de verdad.

El fuego maligno conjurado por el mortifago, con una imponente forma de quimera, fue derecho hacia ella, quien se agacho justo a tiempo y, aprovechando el mini momento, por fin pudo sacarse la maldita cosa. "que empiece el juego"

La horrible quimera volteo para hacer frente nuevamente a su objetivo, quien la estaba esperando con los brazos extendidos frente a ella y una pierna mas adelante que la otra, una posición para resistir grandes impactos, en este caso, a esa horrible cosa.

Justo antes de que el fuego la alcanzara, movió el pie que estaba más atrás, hacia delante, formando un semicírculo con el, y giro la palma de su mano izquierda al tiempo que murmuraba a ojos cerrados:

- "_F__erae naturae tuae__,_

_impossibile est dominus__,_

_impotenti vestra exardescit in adjutórium mihi__,_

_et dico ei qu__i,__ non pertinent__,_

_cui oboedire te.__.. __Ego pertinent__*"_- abrió los ojos.

El fuego se había detenido a milímetros de su rostro, el calos que brindaba era como una vuelta a la vida para Lily "quien pensaría que extrañaría las batallas".

Cambio de posición y el fuego se movió junto con ella, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Y sonrió, si, sonrió. "esta soy yo" pensó.

Cruzo sus manos hacia abajo y luego las levanto, movimiento suficiente para que la quimera se lanzara hacia los anonadados mortifagos, quienes intentaron huir, pero atrás suyo estaba el círculo de fuego, a un lado Harry y el extraño árbol y al otro la casa destruida. "apuesto a que pusieron una maldición en ella"

Dos no decidieron a tiempo, uno prefirió a Harry y termino de cabeza, tres solo retrocedieron hasta caer dentro del circulo de fuego, que cumplía la función de una especio de cárcel.

Se giro para mirar como le iba a su padre, pero en cuanto levanto la mirada solo se fijo en el rostro aterrado de su padre.

-¡Lily cuidado!- grito Harry.

Lo próximo que sintió fue como era lanzada al piso por una fuerza superior.

-¿Albus?- pregunto observándolo- ¿pero que…?

Perdió el control del fuego maligno, el que simplemente desapareció, y al instante todo calor escapo de ella. Observo a su alrededor y todo parecía congelado, vio unas sombras pasar unos metros mas arriba, y de repente toda la emoción por la batalla se esfumo

-Dementores- susurro Albus.- demasiados dementores.

-¡Caronte! ¡Aquí!- grito Harry.

El pelinegro se levanto y corrió hacia su padre, quien señalo en dirección a los dementores. "mi turno" pensó el muchacho.

Cerro lo ojos por un momento e invoco los recuerdos de Clarisse y del pequeño Regulus. Cuando los volvió a abrir había una férrea determinación en ella.

- Animus puram, ánimam meam, fortis est,

ego sum author miserorum animos,

Damnant spectro vadit, infernum est locus tuus,

evanescere ab hoc saeculo. revertere ad locum tuum*.- Dijo el muchacho, observando a las sombras que lo rodeaban.

De pronto una gran grieta se abrió entre la calle, haciendo trizas el pavimento; de esta grieta salió una gran luz, que ilumino a cada uno de los dementores, estos intentaron alejarse, pero la misma luz los atrajo hacia el agujero. Hubo un último gran destello y luego nada.

La calle estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, el árbol seguía con los mortifagos colgando, y el circulo de fuego seguía ardiendo con los ocho mortifagos ya resignados a su destino y la marca seguía en lo alto, diciendo " soy la muerte, soy inevitable", y el silencio, lo peor era el silencio.

La calma que creían habían conseguido al fin se vio rota por unos enérgicos aplausos que venían de dentro de la casa. El trió se giro y se preparo para otra ronda, cuando una mujer, totalmente de negro, se dejo ver. Estaba aplaudiendo como si hubiera visto el mejor espectáculo de su vida, lo cual quizás fue así.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ¡los felicito!- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange- los estuvimos esperando por tanto tiempo Pottersitos, que ya me estaba aburriendo.

* * *

**Cosas que probablemente no entendieron:**

*Excan: Apodo de Lily Luna Potter, significa llamarada, hace alusión a su talento con el fuego.

*Caronte: el apodo de Albus Severus Potter, hace alusión al personaje de la mitología griega, quien era el encargado de guiar las almas de los difuntos.

*"Lo blando es más fuerte que lo duro; el agua es más fuerte que la roca" una frase del escritor Hermann Hesse (1877-1962), mismo autor de Demian.

*ignis (fuego), antiquis magicae (magia antigua), item (elemento), peritiam (habilidad).

*Ferae naturae tuae, (tu naturaleza salvaje)

impossibile est dominus, (es imposible dominar)

impotenti vestra exardescit in adjutórium mihi, (tus llamaradas incontrolables me han de ayudar)

et dico ei qui, non pertinent, (y hacia aquel que te invoco, ya no le perteneces)

cui oboedire te... Ego pertinent (obedeceras a quien yo te diga... me perteneces)

*Animus puram, ánimam meam, fortis est, (mi alma es pura, mi alma es fuerte)

ego sum author miserorum animos, (yo me hago responsable de estas almas desdichadas)

Damnant spectro vadit, infernum est locus tuus, (vete maldito espectro, el hades es tu lugar)

evanescere ab hoc saeculo. revertere ad locum tuum (desaparece de este mundo. vuelve a tu hogar)

Gracias por leer :3

die dulci fruere, Curat ut ualeas! :D


	3. II- A Fronte Praecipitium, A tergo Lupi

emmm, volvi a subir el capitulo por que tenia algunos errores, lo siento.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le perteneces a Rowling, que no soy yo... ojala fuera yo.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personitas que dejaron reviews, y pedirles perdón por la demora de este capitulo. Donde estudio están cerrando semestres y con lo de los exámenes me volví medio loca, tengo una beca que mantener y poquísimo tiempo, lo siento mucho.

Ana: hola de nuevo! (perdón por la demora) mil gracias por tu review, me encanto, nuevamente. No te preocupes por lo de la confusión de personajes, mi hermana también se había confundido en un principio, me dijo que me equivoque con algunos detalles xD, con lo de la relación de Harry y Lily, tienes razón, no tienen la mejor relación del mundo pero es con motivos. Espero que los poderes de Albus se aclaren unpoco mas este capitulo. Y respecto a lo de una tercera guerra mágica ¿guerra? Si ¿mágica, mágica, lo que se dice mágica?... Mil gracias nuevamente por tu review!

Misori Yutaka Takanori: Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu coment, me suben el ánimo y me animan a escribir :) , lo siento nuevamente por la demora.

Aviso: las traducciones de las frases en latín están abajo, al final del capitulo.

Ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

II.- A Fronte Praecipitium, A tergo Lupi

_13 años antes, dimensión Harry, Albus y Lily, ubicación desconocida._

Se encontraban reunidos en una sala oscura, y los cinco caballeros que ahí se encontraban se paseaban nerviosamente contemplando las distintas pantallas que apenas alumbraban un poco el lugar.

- más de mil años, - dijo uno de ellos- más de mil años y nunca habíamos estado tan cerca de perder el control por completo.

- no seas tan llorón- respondió otro- deberías estar agradecido de que alcanzamos a evacuar a los pocos que quedaban

El hombre más alto de los que estaban ahí detuvo su caminar abruptamente y se volvió para mirar a los dos que estaban discutiendo.

- ambos contrólense, - les dijo- aun no hemos perdido nada, nuestras fuerzas están ahí, pelearan, lucharan y harán lo posible por resistir el ataque. Ustedes están aquí para ayudar a dirigir la batalla y dar consejos, y si van a estar de penosos: ahí esta la puerta se la presento.

El par se calmo y espero en silencio las próximas indicaciones.

-Dédalo, esta comenzando- llamó el que estaba mas cercano en la pantalla, movía su pie nerviosamente y no despegaba la vista de ellas. El hombre alto se acerco a el y le toco el hombro.

- todo estará bien, Anguem. La disposición esta bien echa, el escuadrón squib esta preparado, los dragones y sus jinetes también, todos los Dominae están en formación, saben que hacer. Y en ultima instancia tienen ordenes de retirada- al ver que Anguem no se relajaba agregó- ella estará bien, es muy talentosa… y de todos modos el escuadrón tiene ordenes de protegerla.

- Lose,- respondió finalmente- solo tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

Dédalo sacudió la cabeza y rió.

- tu tienes mal presentimiento de todo, hermano.

-"señor, se detecta movimiento del noreste."- sonó en uno de los altavoces. "esperamos indicaciones"

- esperen ataque, no den el primer paso.- respondió Dédalo, justo a tiempo para ver un movimiento en una de las pantallas.

- Genial, vienen con sus porquerías.- se quejó uno de los que estaba atrás.

- que el escuadrón valla a vanguardia, que se deshagan de esas mierdas antes de mandar a los dominae - ordenó Anguem.

La pelea comenzó de verdad minutos después y fue una maldita carnicería, en un principio resistieron bien, pronto llegaron refuerzos al enemigo, lo que hizo que Dédalo maldijera a todo el mundo.

Estaban por ordenar la retirada cuando se fue toda clase de señal de las pantallas, estas permanecían prendidas pero sin ninguna imagen.

El grupo permaneció en silencio un segundo antes de que se pusieran todos en movimiento. Dos de ellos salieron por la puerta buscando información, un tercero se aproximo al mapa que estaba en la mesa central para comenzar a hacer cálculos y planes, Dédalo y Anguem pronto se unieron a el, esperando la famosa información. A los segundos Anguem se exasperó y mando un patronus a un colaborador suyo, exigiéndole información.

Acababa de hacer eso cuando un sexto hombre entro corriendo a la habitación, jadeando de cansancio. Hizo un extraño saludo/reverencia y miro fijamente a Anguem.

- Mi señor, perdimos Hogwarts.

* * *

-Muy bien, muy bien, ¡los felicito!- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange- los estuvimos esperando por tanto tiempo pottersitos, que ya me estaba aburriendo.

El trió se congelo en su lugar, preguntándose si seria mejor atacar o fingir cortesía. Los tres se encontraban en un dilema, pues Albus y Lily solo la conocían por fotos y recuerdos, mientras Harry la recordaba demasiado bien por su "amigable" relación durante la vida de esta en su propia dimensión. No es que hubiese cambiado demasiado, misma ropa negra, misma sonrisa escalofriante, misma aura endemoniada, pero quizás un poco menos me-acabo-de-escapar-de-un-manicomio.

- ¿Qué les pasó? ¿El gato les comió la lengua?- se burló- porque yo diría que ustedes son mas del tipo que se comería al gato… y al perro, y al dueño, y a la familia del dueño, y al…

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Harry, decidiendo que fingir ignorancia podría ser un buen comienzo.

- no, no, no, Harry Potter, conmigo no tienes que fingir- exclamó ella- menos cuando ya te conozco tan bien.

Harry calló, demasiado sorprendido para contestar. Mientras tanto Albus y Lily se miraron nerviosos, algo en ella era misteriosamente escalofriante y familiar, Al señaló sutilmente con su cabeza a Bella y Lily, igual de sutil, levanto levemente sus hombros.

Bellatrix estaba demasiado ocupada observando extasiada a Harry como para preocuparse por esas menudeces, pero uno de los mortifagos que colgaba del árbol la llamó y le pidió ayuda.

Los Potter se prepararon para tener que pelear cuando ella levantó el brazo, pero lo que realmente hizo fue lanzarle la maldición asesina a su compañero mortifago. Los tres Potter se sorprendieron por el hecho y se sorprendieron aun más cuando esta dijo:

- esa es mi versión de la misericordia.

La sonrisa maniática fue suficiente aliciente como para querer acabar con esa conversación lo antes posible. Los dos mas jóvenes miraron a su padre esperando que el se encargara de ella, pues el la conocía. Solo que no sabían que el tampoco sabia como abordar el tema.

Que bueno que Bella si sabia.

- esto es una pequeña decepción – hizo mala cara- yo me esperaba a alguien mas… comunicativo. Pero estoy segura que tendremos tiempo de conversar mas adelante.

- ¿es que acaso ya se va? – pregunto Albus. Y Bella rio encantada por la pregunta.

- no alcanzareis a extrañarme.- juró.

- solo dígannos porque sabe tanto de nosotros.- pidió Lily.

- pero querida, eso arruinaría la diversión, de todos modos lo descubriréis pronto.

Harry, ya recobrado, les hizo una sutil señal a sus hijos para que atacaran, seria estúpido dejar que se marchara una bruja de esa calaña. No contaban con que Bella fuera tan rápida en desaparecer.

La última imagen que los Potter tuvieron de Bellatrix Lestrange fue de ella haciendo una burlona reverencia. Lo mas inquietante de todo era el cómo ella conocía esa reverencia en especifico, y por qué la utilizo con ellos.

- eso definitivamente no estaba en los planes.- dijo Lily, y ambos hombres asintieron de acuerdo.

Las maldiciones de los mortifagos habían vuelto a aparecer cuando notaron que bella no los ayudaría. Los Potter comenzaban a pensar que en esta dimensión el silencio entraba en la categoría de mito.

- seria bueno irnos… antes que llegue la gente del ministerio o de la orden.- dijo Albus.

- estoy segura que ha pasado tiempo mas que suficiente como para darles la oportunidad de venir, sencillamente ya no vinieron.- le respondió Lily.

Hubiera sido fácil contar que así fue, que sencillamente nadie apareció y que el trío pudo seguir felizmente con su misión/investigación/lo-que-sea, pero eso hubiese sido demasiada suerte, y la suerte siempre esta del lado equivocado.

A penas Lily terminó de decir eso unos plop comenzaron a sonar, el trío parecía exasperado, especialmente la pelirroja que parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a alguien,en lo posible a Albus.

Los enviados de la orden, o quizás del ministerio, se demoraron unos segundos en notar al trío, segundos que pudieron haber utilizado para escapar de no haber sido por Harry que se quedo pegado observando a los llegados.

Mientras tanta los de la orden, porque si, eran de la orden; sufrían lo suyo al ver la derruida casa, Bathilda Bagshot era una gran escritora, amiga y colaboradora, especialmente en estos tiempos en que ya nadie tenia esperanza, ella siempre la tuvo, a pesar de su avanzada de edad ella paso sus últimos años investigando y cuidando de la orden. Ninguno de los presentes tenían alguna esperanza de que estuviera viva, ni siquiera su ahijado que estaba ahí, pues hace mucho que los mortifagos no secuestraban a los integrantes de la orden, se limitaban a matar, destruir y largarse… o eso pasaba en la mayoría de los casos, mirando a su alrededor Fabian Prewett noto con un escalofrió los cuerpos tirados en piso para después observar que lo que parecía el resto de su equipo se encontraban inmovilizados colgando de un árbol o encerrados en un circulo de fuego, tal vez fue por este circulo que se demoro un poco en observar a los sujetos que estaban detrás de ellos, se puso en guardia de inmediato y le hizo una señal a su equipo.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto acercándose.

A Harry le parecía una cara conocida, como si lo hubiera visto en un sueño, o quizás en otra vida. Pero claro, estaba frente al tío muerto de su esposa, lo vio en cientos de fotos.

- los mortifagos atacaron esta casa, nosotros solo intentamos ayudar- respondió el siempre diplomático Albus.

El equipo de la Orden comenzó a rodear lentamente al trío, lo que hizo que estas se pusieran espalda con espalda de forma instintivamente.

- ¿solo ayudar cierto? ¿Por eso los cuerpos?- indicó uno.

-lo siento, pero eran ellos o nosotros- dijo Lily

- pues entonces digan quienes son.

- nuestros asuntos no os afectan – respondió Harry

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- recorrer- dijo albus

-joder- maldijo Gideon Prewett - digan ahora ya de donde vienen-

- eso es subjetivo, según Darwin venimos del mono pero bue…- rió Lily, exasperando a Harry y Albus.

- no estamos para bromas estúpidas.- el circulo formado por la orden los rodeaba completamente- tiren las varitas y vengan con nosotros.

- ni nosotros estamos para que nos apresen o enjuicien por ayudar, ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo- rebatió Harry.

- pues si creen que nosotros hubiéramos matado están equivocados, nosotros no nos consideramos asesinos- insistió Fabian.

-no, ustedes son estúpidos. O son ellos o somos nosotros- le recordó Albus.

- me temo que tendrán que venir con nosotros- dijo Gideon.

Al ver que el círculo estaba dispuesto a atacarlos, Lily agarro los brazos de ambos hombres a su lado y saco algo de entre una manga. Harry observo esto y sonrió, "ya veo porque dijo que el vestido tenía ventajas" pensó.

- me temo que no podemos permitirlo- Albus también había notado el detalle de la manga.

Los hombres se tomaron esto como una ofensa personal, pero cuando se dispusieron a atacar finalmente se llevaron una sorpresa al ver desaparecer entre llamas a los sujetos misteriosos.

Desafortunadamente (para la orden) cuando ellos se fueron sus conjuros los acompañaron, y así los hombres de la orden se vieron demasiado ocupados en aturdir y defenderse de los repuestos mortifagos como para pensar en el trío.

- ¿Darwin, Lily? ¿En serio?- se quejo Albus.

- cinco minutos, Lily, ¿no te puedes controlar por solo CINCO MINUTOS?- apoyó Harry.

Estaban en un café de poca monta cerca del lugar al que tendrían que haber llegado en primer lugar, enfadados y con mas dudas de las que tenían en un principio.

-Pues ahí te equivocas, Harry – rebatió la pelirroja- créeme que me controle, de no haberlo hecho los hubiera atacado en vez de sacarnos de ahí, soy capaz de hacerlo me conoces; si no lo hice fue por ti, sabia que te molestaría.

- y claro, te desquitaste jodiendolos- asumió Albus.

- pfff, no me vengas con tonteras, ni que tu no los hubieras emputecido, "ustedes son estúpidos" – imitó ella.

- eso es muy distinto- decía Albus mientras enrojecía- yo intentaba hacer tiempo.

- no, no, no, no, no, no me venga con excusas, yo te conozc…

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Harry, sin importarle el resto de los clientes. Aunque, claro, a Albus si le importaba, asi que si disculpo en nombre de los tres, ignorando la irritante ceja alzada de Lily.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que los clientes dejaran de mirarlos y para cuando eso paso la impaciencia de Harry había alcanzado limites insospechados.

- explicaciones, ahora.

- muy bien- suspiro Lily- de los mortifagos, nada que decir, eran tal y como ya pensaba que serian, había un par con un núcleo mágico mas o menos potente pero eran la excepción, la mayoría entraba en "promedio". De Bellatrix Lestrange… pues sinceramente me dio miedo, no necesito ser Albus para saber que ella es más mala que el cazador de Bambi, ¿poderosa? Si ¿invencible? No. Los de la orden pues ya son tema aparte, la mayoría entraba en la categoría promedio, a excepción de unos 4, que apuesto de no ser por el palito ese, serian bastante poderosos, había un par que me llamo la atención, uno por ser prácticamente esquib y el otro… era raro, tenia un núcleo mágico poderoso, pero sin el daño que tiene alguien que lleva años usando el palito ese…

- Varita, Lily, se dice Varita- le corrigió Albus.

-EL PALITO ESE- continuo ella – no le había afectado, es como si fuera un adolescente, el daño esta ahí porque ya la ha utilizado, pero no es lo suficiente para que sea permanente.

- y traducido eso significa… - dijo Harry.

- significa- respondió ella-, que no tengo ni puta idea de que va esto.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se giraba y miraba a Al.

- Pues… – comenzó el- de los mortifagos obviamente la mayoría eran sangre pura, unos cuantos con un leve mestizaje y, irónicamente, había uno completamente nacido muggle, muchos de ellos son personas oscuras, atormentadas, aunque claro, también había de los que eran derechamente sicópatas. La señora Lestrange me pareció una persona bastante interesante, ambiciosa, maliciosa y poderosa, pero bastante fiel eso si. Apostaría que hay mas en ella de lo que muestra. Los miembros de la orden me parecieron bastante predecibles, los había mestizos, nacidos muggle y sangre pura, típico esquema del "lucho por mis ideales sin arriesgar mi alma, bla bla bla" los chicos buenos, ya saben, pero…- suspiró - creo que es necesario que sepas algo, padre… dos de ellos eran Potter, en términos prácticos serian tus hermanos.

La mente de Harry se quedo congelada por la sorpresa, una cosa es imaginar que podría haber sido de la familia Potter y otra cosa muy distinta es tener plena consciencia de lo que paso en realidad con ellos, mientras duraba su estado de Shock Harry se preguntó cual de aquellos sujetos de la orden serian, ¿era aquel que les pregunto quienes eran? No, era muy viejo, ¿seria tal vez ese de la mirada astuta? Su pelo se parecía bastante, o quizás… ¿seria alguno, o ambos, de los sujetos raros que describió Lily?

Sus hijos lo contemplaron en silencio, aceptando que era algo que tenían que hacer por respeto a su padre, aunque pasado el momento de shock Harry carraspeo y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacar algo de ahí. Suspiró.

-Excan, Caronte- se puso en modo jefe- vayan, recorran un poco y consigan información, diarios, revistas, rumores… todo sirve- luego miro el atuendo de Lily (que ya había hecho que los miraran raro en la calle) y agregó- y tu consíguete otras ropas, se supone que no tenemos que llamar la atención.

- yo diría que es un poco tarde para eso, pero bue…- ambos hijos se levantaron, Harry los vio salir del café mientras el terminaba el terminaba el suyo.

* * *

- este lugar me pone de los nervios- dijo Lily.

- solo relájate, Excan. Mantente alerta, pero no te pongas histérica… Te recuerdo que hay una pequeña diferencia entre ambas.- le aconsejó Harry, mientras esquivaba una telaraña y hacia una mueca de asco.

- pffff, como si fuera posible que me relajara en este lugar- bufó – y con respecto a lo de estar alerta, créeme que lo estoy, primero muerta antes de no estarlo en un lugar como este… - su voz fue perdiendo fuerza mientras observaba a su hermano recorrer callado y abstraído en si mismo el oscuro pasadizo. Lily le pegó un codazo a Harry y señalo con la cabeza a su hermano, este se encogió de hombros y se aclaro la garganta.

- Albus… hijo, ¿estas bien?- nada.

- ¡hey Al!- exclamó Lily. Nada.

- Caronte responde.- ordenó Harry. Nada.

- ¡Hey Albus! ¡Tierra de los vivos llamando al inframundo! ¡CONTESTA!-

- ¡Lily por un demonio, para de llamarme así!- reacciono Albus, luego miró a su alrededor, como sorprendido de estar ahí.

- lo siento.- rió la pelirroja.- es que no reaccionabas… oye, tema aparte, ¿te has dado cuenta lo irónico de esa frase viniendo de tu parte? Es algo así como invocar a un primo lejano tuyo… de alma claro, porque…

- ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Harry, cortando las divagaciones de su hija. Albus calló, como dudando en contestar.

- Es solo que… este lugar esta cargadísimo de almas.- contestó al final.- es como si una gran batalla se hubiera librado aquí.

Harry y Lily se miraron preocupados, una de las características que era de esperarse de esta dimensión es que las batallas de Hogwarts no se hubieran librado, ni la mágica ni la… otra. Esto se venia a sumar a las muchas características que les eran preocupantes en esta dimensión.

- ¿las almas son de brujos o de…?-

- Brujos- Harry y Lily se relajaron al instante, antes de recordar que una batalla del lado mágico era igual de mala, bueno, no tan mala, pero si muy malo.

- ¿Quién vota por ir mas rápido? - pregunto Lily, y Harry y Albus levantaron la mano.- vamos pues.

Los últimos minutos antes de salir del pasadizo los recorrieron en silencio y alertas, cada uno pensando en que demonios había ocurrido. Cuando finalmente llegaron al final y pudieron ver la luz, una estatua de una bruja tuerta los recibió.

- y ustedes que se burlaron cuando traje el mapa del merodeador.- les recordó Albus.

Lily le saco la lengua y le mostro el dedo medio, mientras Harry sacaba la capa de invisibilidad.

- quiero creer que eso lo aprendiste en el entrenamiento.- dijo Harry, mientras los cubría con la capa.

- Nop, fue James.- respondió, y luego se arrepintió al ver la mueca de dolor de Harry. Incluso se encogió un poco cuando Albus la miro feo, ella lo miro y modulo un "lo siento".

Harry y Lily se metieron bajo la capa mientras Albus se hacia invisible con un conjuro.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise aprender a hacer eso- murmuro Lily.

- pues nunca intentaste aprenderlo.- respondió el.

- ni que lo hubiera hecho de floja, tu sabes…

- shhhh

Ambos hijos miraron con la disculpa grabada en los ojos a su padre, pero cuando Albus paso junto ellos Lily le hizo una zancadilla, y él, para no caerse, se agarro del pelo de Lily, a través de capa y todo.

Harry respiro profundo y agudizo el oído, ignorando deliberadamente a su hija que saltaba en un pie para mantener el equilibrio. No es que importara realmente el ruido que hicieran, el hechizo _Muffliato _se encargaba de eso, pero si le impedía oír los ruidos exteriores a la mini burbuja en que se encontraban.

Mientras avanzaban en los pasillos en dirección a la oficina del director se fijo en que ningún alumno estaba por los pasillos, bastante raro tratándose de un día entre semana. Harry se sentía más nervioso a cada pasillo desierto que avanzaban.

- no se, no es que yo haya estado en una escuela antes, mucho menos en Hogwarts, pero… ¿no se supone que haya alumnos?... digo yo- la voz de Lily quebró el tétrico silencio e hizo que Albus la mirara de reojo con reproche, Lily apretó los labios al tiempo que se regañaba a si misma por inmadura.

De la nada Albus se detuve en medio de un pasillo, lo que provoco que los otros chocaran con el, pues estaban distraídos escuchando o intentando escuchar lo que estaba a su alrededor

- a la pared, rápido.- ordeno Al.

Los tres se apegaron a la pared que tenían a su izquierda, justo en el momento que un estruendoso timbre sonara en todo el castillo. De pronto el pasillo se vio lleno de alumnos que salían de las distintas aulas, o que provenían de otros pasillos, los alumnos iban en grupos o solos, callados o aún mas callados, pero en ningún momento miraron a ningún otro lado que no sea hacia el frente.

Albus pensó que era un poco escalofriante ver a esos jóvenes que marchaban por el ancho pasillo sin chocar ni rozarse, casi parecía ensayado.

Los tres se mantuvieron firmemente pegados a la pared, teniendo cuidado incluso para respirar para así no tocar a algunos de esos jóvenes. De a poco fue acabando la marea estudiantil y para cuando el próximo timbre sonó ya no quedaba nadie en el pasillo.

- eso es definitivamente extraño- apunto Harry- y antinatural.

- Mmm… quizás no tanto- la seriedad de Lily hizo que Albus, que había estado mirando en dirección a otro pasillo, la viera fijamente.

- ¿a qué te refieres?-

- me refiero a que… me apuesto un brazo a que el sujeto de esta mañana fue un graduado reciente de aquí.

- ¿el de la orden?-

- obviamente me refiero a él, ya te dije que era joven y que tenía un control superior de su poder, y por lo visto en los jóvenes que pasaron es algo que se enseña aquí.- Harry y Albus continuaban con cara de interrogación por lo que Lily suspiro y añadió- te aseguro que mientras esos alumnos marchaban tenían un control de su propio poder que no es normal a su edad. Es como si supieran que se acercaba otra clase y que necesitarían toda su energía y poder, y lo estaban ahorrando. Ahora mismo siento sus núcleos a través de las paredes, y el de cada uno de esos alumnos es más potente de lo que lo tenían mientras estaban fuera, porque lo tenían "durmiendo". Yo misma demore años en aprender esa técnica y, aunque aun les falte bastante, es bastante sorprendente que sepan los conceptos básicos de esta técnica.

- entonces, si es que le enseñan este tipo de cosas la varita no interferirá en sus poderes, ellos tendrán el control sobre el y la varita solo será un mero instrumento.- asumió Harry

- yo no dije eso, yo dije que este tipo de técnicas le ayudarían a fortalecer el talento innato de el muchacho, aunque tu teoría tiene un poco de lógica, salvo por el hecho de que la varita NECESITA consumir parte de tu núcleo, parte que además después no devuelve.

Ajeno a la discusión Albus vigilaba inquieto el pasillo que se extendía frente a ellos.

- este lugar me esta comenzando a dar escalofríos serios, encontremos luego la oficina para poder hablar con el director y deshacernos del lío que dejamos esta mañana con la orden.

La discusión de varitas y poderes quedo hasta ahí por el momento y se vieron obligados a seguir a un oscuro Albus Potter. Lily estaba acostumbrada a esas etapas de su hermano, solía sucederle cuando su conexión llegaba mas allá de lo que su mente podía soportar, no era grave, pero lo dejaba agotado; y estar agotado en un momento como este es sinónimo de ser débil. Se acerco hasta donde sentía que estaba el, con Harry incluido, y le dijo:

_- __Inqiua__nunquam__regna__ perpetuo __manent__, Albus, __mox__nox__ sed __fortes__estis__.-_

Lily nunca lo supo, pues no lo podía ver, pero Albus sonrió y respiro profundamente. Si, Lily a veces podía ser una inmadura, podía hacerle la guerra cada cinco minutos y meterse en líos con su extraño sentido del humor, pero era su hermana, la única que nunca lo trato como un fenómeno y, no por primera vez, agradeció su poder, raro y escalofriante como era le permitió salvar a su hermana cuando esta tenia 6 años.

- ya lo se, zanahoria- pero no podía echar por la borda años de entrenamiento en el arte de molestar a una hermana menor.

- ¡yo te dije algo bonito!- se quejó ella, mientras Albus y Harry reían quedamente.

Retomaron el camino hacia la oficina, apresurando cada vez mas el paso y procurando estar y cerca de las paredes, en caso de que otro de esos estruendosos timbrazos decidieran aparecer y joderlos de nuevo. En unos minutos llegaron a la oficina, solo para encontrar otro problema: la contraseña.

- yo dije que había que mandarle un mensaje- se quejaba Albus.

- y yo dije que eso seria un problema, la orden debió de decirle la situación de inmediato, y que esos mismos sujetos que armaron tanto jaleo en la mañana pidieran hablar con el en la tarde de buenas a primeras iba a ser raro, pedirían que haya mucha mas gente, testigos, guardias, profesores, apuesto lo que sea que hasta los cuadros van a estar con las orejas paradas escuchando lo que vamos a decir, y los tres sabemos que no nos podemos permitir eso.- una de las características mas irritantes de Lily era su lógica aplastante.

- ¿y entonces que? ¿No quedamos aquí a esperar que alguien más entre para así colarnos con esa persona? Y no Lily, ya se lo que estas pensando, no es una buena idea, es sarcasmo.

- pues… ¡es Albus Dumbledore! Intenten con alguna burrada como pie de limón, o piruleta de fresa, apuesto a que funciona.

Mientras que ellos se peleaban por estos motivos Harry pensaba y pensaba, intentando recordad que le había dicho Hermione de lo que tenia que hacer en este caso... claro, ya recordaba.

- draco dormiens nunquam titillandus- susurro, ignorando la sorpresa evidente de sus hijos- pro fundatorum Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw et Salazar Slytherin applicare pro ingressu ad hunc locum, ad curare eius defensionem, securitatem, permanentia et excellentia rogo vos permitteretis ut adimpleretur missionem meam.

La gárgola se deslizo de su lugar suavemente, dando paso a unas ornamentadas escaleras de caracol.

-¿que leches fue eso?- preguntó Lily.

- larga historia, cállense y avancen- respondió.

Invisibles como estaban avanzaron en silencio por las escaleras, intentando escuchar si es que había alguien en la oficina, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta decidieron guardar la capa y hacerse visible nuevamente, retiraron el hechizo muffliato y respiraron profundo antes de que Harry tocara la puerta.

Esta se abrió sola y dejo paso a la antigua oficina que Harry conoció tan bien durante su adolescencia… claro a excepción por los sujetos que los observaban con las varitas alzadas y la mirada de profunda desconfianza en los ojos de Albus Dumbledore.

- en serio, en serio algun dios nos odia- afirmo Lily

* * *

*- Dédalo: artesano y arquitecto de la mitología griega, creador del laberinto de de Creta, el del minotauro. No pienso decir a quien se refiere hasta mas adelante jejejejeje saquen conclusiones.

*- Anguem: significa Serpiente. Animales astutos, veloces, venenosos y asquerosamente escurridizos. Al igual que el anterior saquen conclusiones, este igual no están difícil.

*_- __Inqiua__nunquam__regna__ perpetuo __manent__, Albus, __mox__nox__ sed __fortes__estis__ (Los reinos malvados no permanecen mucho tiempo, Albus, la noche se acerca pero tu eres mas fuerte)_

_*-_ draco dormiens nunquam titillandus (es el lema de Hogwarts, xD, quien no lo conoce)

*- pro fundatorum Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw et Salazar Slytherin applicare pro ingressu ad hunc locum, ad curare eius defensionem, securitatem, permanentia et excellentia rogo vos permitteretis ut adimpleretur missionem meam. (en nombre de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin solicito la entrada a este lugar, para asegurar su defensa, seguridad, permanencia y excelencia, os pido su autorización para cumplir mi mision.)

Otros avisos:

- Ya del próximo capitulo comienza de verdad la misión de el trió.

- Intentare subir pronto el próximo capitulo, intentare

- Gracias por leer xD

Die dulci fruere, Curat ut ualeas! :3


End file.
